Aston Academy
Dimmsdale Elementary School is the school where Leo Walker , Will Walker and most of the children of Charlesdale attend, and their teacher named Mr. Docker. Information The local public school for the city of Charlesdale, pretty much every kid Leon and Will's age is seen here every once and a while, usually as a part of his class. The school appears to have a somewhat strained budget, as they hire nut jobs like Denzel Docker, and usually are forced to serve gruel in the cafeteria. The popular kids appear to get better treatment in terms of food, lunch table seating, bus seating, and admiration from their teachers, likely because Brad and Chad are the Student Body Co-Presidents and they bribe the faculty for their own gain. Faculty The Principal of the school is Gwendolin Reynolds, she is actually very nice and cheery as long as no one is causing trouble, although she sometimes gets angry at Jessie and A.J.'s meddling and needs to be calmed by being given a sandwich (a tuna to be precise) or a cookie. Other teachers at the school include the smoof-obsessed Mr. Birken, the effeminate art teacher Mr. Derkles, an unnamed Spanish teacher, an unnamed science teacher, another Unnamed Teacher that hates Mr. Crocker, and of course, Denzel Crocker himself, who is the laughingstock of the whole school. Students A number of students who attend Aston Elementary presently include Leo Carter himself; his friends April and A.J.; the popular kids Alivia Gillingham, Victoria, Brad, and Chad; Brutus the school bully. Mark Chang also sometimes hangs around school, it is one of his favorite places because werewolves love what humans hate, and most human kids hate school and cafeteria food which Mark loves. Although students of the past have never been shown, and it is unknown when the school was built, it can be assumed that Vicky, Vic, Mr.Carter, Mrs.Carter, Gwendolin Reynolds, Denzel Docker, Sheldon Berton, and any other long time resident of Dimmsdale went through their public school system. Description The school is a yellow building with a orangeish tint, most of the building is just three stories but there is a tower in the middle at the front of the school. Inside the school looks like a typical American public school with lockers lining the walls, a cafeteria, and classrooms with school desks. There is also a sizable playground and recess area outside which includes a basketball court and tether ball. Events The school is host to many competitive events such as science fairs, movie making competitions, and other sorts of student-parent presentations. It also hosted a Sugar Puffs Pageant. The school has also had a large number of student dances held, usually resulting in everyone having a date but Leo Carter. There was also a talent night which resulted in Mrs.Carter winning in front of the entire school with a good contortion act. Students *Leo Walker *Chester McLaine *A.J. *Brutus *Alivia Gillingham *Victoria *Brad *Chad *Will Walker (rarely in Leo's classroom) *Mark Chang (rarely in Leo's classroom. He also appears delivering Leo to school) *Sterling Gillingham (rarely in Leo's classroom) Faculty and Staff *Gwendolin Reynolds (Principal) *Elden Docker (Teacher) *Mrs. Susans/Mrs. Doombringer (originally a substitute, but Leo wished her to be permanent, but then he wished her to be a substitute again after he found out that she is an expert monster hunter) *Janitor *Monster Hunter (second substitute after Mr. Docker falls into a well) *Ms.Buckles (briefly substitute when Crocker is kidnapped by Mandie) *Ms. Birkenstock (Newspaper editor) *Spanish teacher *The Lunch Lady *Princess Violet (believed to be the new Social Studies teacher) *The Math Teacher *The Science Teacher *Food Cart Guy Faculty and Staff Gallery Toward.jpg|Gwendolin Reynolds- Principal Cyan.jpg|Elden Docker- 6th Grade teacher komoto.jpg|Ms.Buckles- Drama Teacher hippie girl.jpg|Ms.Birkenstock-Head of the school newspaper team. Spanish Teacher.jpg|Spanish Teacher Janitor.jpg|The Janitor Category:Locations Category:Municipal Locations